Mes y Aniversario crean el Mesenario
by that-is-clearwater
Summary: — ¿Qué sucede, gata? / — ¿Peleaste con Fionna? / — ¿Pelear? Que yo recuerde no hemos peleado, ¿Te dijo algo raro? / — En realidad no pero… Está extraña, actúa diferente para ser el día.


N/A:Los personajes no me pertenecen, además de la canción mencionada pertenece a Owl City. La historia si es completamente de mí persona y/ó mente, si tomarán para algún fin si lucro por favor agradecería que me lo pidieran. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

_"Pensamientos"_

**_Canciones_**

**_— _**Dialogos**_ —  
_**

* * *

Tachó en su calendario el día ya realizado, suspirando. Mañana sería 29 del mes presente, volvió a suspirar. _"Dudo mucho que él lo recuerde esta vez"_ pensó un poco desilusionada la chica rubia mientras se encaminaba a su cama, Cake la gata dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, _"Tal vez está soñando con su novio"_, se sonrojo al preguntarse a sí misma si es así como se veía al dormir y soñar con él, sería muy embarazoso que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto en él Dulce Reino se encontraba el príncipe Gumball cocinando algunos aperitivos nocturnos, no acostumbraba hacer eso siempre sin embargo el insomnio se había apoderado esa noche de su persona. Escucho una ventana golpeando varias veces ¿El viento acaso? Desconfiando y tomando el sartén – lo cual fue lo primero que encontró – se encaminó hacia el producto de esos extraños ruidos. Ninguna ventisca lo sorprendió si no una cara demasiado terrorífica con sus grandes ojos rojos inspeccionando.

— Oh, Marshall Lee, eres tú. ¿Qué te trae por mis aposentos a esta hora? Claro que para ti es temprano salir, sin embargo nosotros las personas "normales" no encontramos en brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Woah! ¿Bubba empezó a tener una relación con Morfeo? Pensé que ese lado no te agradaba — río el chico vampiro al ver la cara de fastidio y sus ojos teniendo deseos de matarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dejó de ser amable aquél príncipe de chicle, su paciencia no llegaba a tanto y menos con él

— Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

.

Fionna despertó con la sonrisa más grande que ha logrado tener, Cake la vio y negó en silencio. _"Es el día"_ pensó su hermana y con cuidado se acercó a ella.

— Cariño ¿Qué te apetece almorzar? — ya sabía la negativa ante su pregunta, siendo cualquier otro día la regañaría por lo que le diría a continuación sin embargo este día era más que especial para ella, lo dejaría pasar.

— No mucho, Cake, aunque waffles estaría perfecto

¿Escucho bien? ¿Pidió comida de ella? ¿Su hermana? ¿Acaso sería el fin del mundo? Siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, desde hace un año y cuatro meses ella le diría que no almorzaría en casa, se arreglaría lo más pronto posible y correría fuera de la casa diciéndole que no se preocupara, estaría en buenas manos y llegaría tarde. ¿Por qué hoy no era así?

— Eh… Está bien mi cielo, te hablaré en un momento cuando el desayuno esté listo — se encaminó hacia la cocina, consternada. ¿Algo malo les habría pasado? Pero si ella estaba esperando este día desde hace 28 días… Tendría que investigar y sabía quién sería el culpable de aquella extraña situación.

Un chico con el cabello azabache esperaba impaciente en la sala de su casa observando varias veces hacia la ventana de esta. Nada, todo seguía igual. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar? No era como si la estuviera esperando ansioso con el desayuno listo, no, claro que no, él solamente de pura casualidad se levantó temprano, – siendo que a esta hora estaría durmiendo plácidamente – también es casualidad que el desayuno lo había preparado ya y no sólo eran frutos rojos.

Escucho su teléfono sonar y volando a una velocidad que nunca pensó tener cogió el móvil. Era la gata.

— ¿Qué sucede, gata? — Pensó en molestarla con algún saludo no tan amable pero sabría que después lo castigaría sin dejar verla por días y él no podría aguantar tanto sin ella.

— ¿Peleaste con Fionna?

— ¿Pelear? Que yo recuerde no hemos peleado, ¿Te dijo algo raro?

— En realidad no pero… Está extraña, actúa diferente para ser el día.

— Oh… Uhm, ¿Ya despertó? — preguntó dudoso el vampiro ¿Hizo algo mal? ¡Pero si todo iba de maravilla! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo raro justamente hoy?

— Ya, pero salió de aventura, dijo que quería tomar unas aventuras sola así que no me dejo acompañarla.

— Ah… Iré más tarde a visitarla entonces, está todo raro

— No tardes. — cortó la llamada como siempre. _"Esta gata ni modales tiene"_ pensó molesto Marshall.

Fastidiado voló hasta su habitación y tomando su guitarra empezó a tocar mientras meditaba ¿En verdad hizo algo mal? Siempre era lo mismo, ella llegaba, lo despertaba, desayunaban juntos, habían besos y abrazos, una emergencia surgiría y él la acompañaría, llegando la noche estarían devuelta en la casa de él y lo escucharía tocar la guitarra, después de eso ella le daría su sorpresa especial y habría otra sesión de besos y abrazos un poco más románticos y subidos de todo que los de la mañana. ¿Por qué hoy tenía que ser diferente? Bueno, igual hoy tenía planeado que fuera diferente por su pequeña sorpresa.

Después de tocar por un tiempo decidió dormir un poco, tenía que tener energías para lo que haría más tarde.

* * *

.

— ¡Toma eso! ¡No vuelvas más por este lugar! — Gritó con furia la pequeña heroína después de haberle propinado un fuerte golpe a esa extraña criatura que lastimaba a los indefensos animalitos del bosque. — Pueden salir, ya no les hará más daño — hablo con una dulzura conocida por todos.

— Gracias Fionna, no sabríamos que haríamos sin ti — hablo un adorable conejo saltando hasta ella.

— No tienen por qué agradecer, para eso estoy aquí, para protegerlos

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no nos acompañas por el bosque a buscar a nuestra madre? — pregunto otro conejito saliendo de su escondite. Fionna no se pudo negar.

Empezaron a caminar mientras los conejitos sonreían de una tétrica forma, voltearon hacia el arbusto intercambiando miradas con el arbusto de donde habían salido. Un tercero más asintió entre su escondite, su plan estaba puesto en marcha.

* * *

.

Habían pasado unas horas y Marshall se despertó confundido ¿Aun no llegaba Fionna? ¿Pero qué pensaba? Estaba empezando a desesperarse, nunca habían pasado esa fecha por separado. Miró el reloj, eran las 7 de la tarde, la hora perfecta para empezar con su sorpresa. Floto hacia su armario estando indeciso de que usar. Era un día especial, ¿vestiría formal? ¿Un poco diferente a como estaba acostumbrado? Negando en silencio tomó su camisa a cuadros favorita colocándose un Jersey negro encima de esta, un pantalón color gris y sus entrañables converses. Tomo su guitarra y hecho un último vistazo a su casa, nada se le estaba olvidando. Suspiro nervioso esperando que todo saliera bien.

Fionna se encontraba acostada en el sofá jugando con BMO, Cake le dio que se arreglara, Marshall vendría a visitarla y aunque ella lo evitara se arregló un poco más de lo que le hubiera agradado. Estaba molesta con él, siempre en estas fechas él esperaba más de él, más que un dulce "gracias" de sus labios, no lo sabía, pero estaba cansada de dar y no recibir a cambio. Suspiro melancólica. Es que ella no sabía cómo llevar una relación, el príncipe Gumball siempre la había rechazado y su relación con el príncipe Flamma no había resultado ya que se herían mutuamente, pero con Marshall no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era mucho lo que daba? ¿Estaba bien? ¡¿Por qué él no hacía nada al respecto?! ¿Nada más la mujer tenía que dar las sorpresas a la relación? Se sentó en el sofá poniendo pausa al juego y jalando sus largas hebras desesperada, cuando sintió una dulce risa en su oído.

— Quedarás pelona si haces eso, Fi

— Me desespera tener el cabello tan largo, siento calor — mordió su labio inferior mintiendo, no quería hacerle ver que estaba desesperada por él. Marshall sólo atino a reír cálidamente y levitó a un lado de ella mientras empezaba a tocar la guitarra. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

— Nada en realidad — infló sus mofletes como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Marshall no pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento al verla, se veía tan linda e indefensa haciendo eso.

El vampiro volteo a ver el reloj en la pared el cual marcaban el inicio oficial de la noche, las ocho. Se estiro y acomodo su guitarra en la espalda mientras picoteaba una de las mejillas infladas de ella.

— Oye Fi, tengo hambre ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas de esas manzanas encantadas?

— No lo sé Marshy, estoy cansada — no era verdad pero el pensar que él tal vez olvido la fecha estaba creando un gran caos en su interior. Marshall al notar aquello se abalanzo sobre la chica y empezó a hacerle pequeñas cosquillas.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos — le sonreía dulcemente observando como ella se movía tratando de salvarse de las cosquillas y riendo a carcajadas, el sonido más dulce que sus oídos podrían escuchar.

— Está bien, está bien, tú ganas — el chico vampiro sonrió encantado y la cargo haciendo que su rostro lo ocultara en su pecho — ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Puedo ir caminando!

— Lo sé, pero esto es un secuestro así que los pies no existen por ahora. — La chica negó riendo suavemente, nunca podría hacerlo cambiar, no su carácter sobreprotector hacia ella, su novia.

Llegaron después de un pequeño momento, Marshall sonrió al ver cómo había quedado el lugar, simplemente hermoso. Bajó con cuidado a Fionna tomando su mano para que volteara lentamente a observar el lugar. Ella se sobresaltó ante tal acción pero al darse cuenta de donde estaban no pudo hacer más que cubrir sus labios, sorprendida.

Se encamino para lograr ver el bosque de una mejor forma, claro que lo recordaba, ahí había sido donde encontró a la madre de los conejitos, siempre le había encantado esa parte del bosque, tan tranquila y armoniosa. Ahora de noche se encontraban los arboles enredados con diferentes focos de colores cómo si de árboles navideños parecieran sólo que sin tantas decoraciones, los focos eran pequeños y no abundantes logrando llenar el lugar de luz pero crear un espacio íntimo. En medio del prado se encontraba una larga manta en la cual había velas para poder luminar la zona, estaban sostenidas en pequeños frascos de cristal en una tonalidad azul demasiado lindo… ¿Cristal? Eso parecía más hielo. Marshall tomo su mano y empezó a jalarla caminando el mantel.

— ¿Y este lugar Marshall? ¿Por qué esta así? — pregunto aun sorprendida y admirando cada detalle del lugar.

— Creo que tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo así

— ¿Suerte? Si tú lo dices — le sonrío cálidamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, despertando un suspiro del chico.

— ¿Tientes hambre, Fi? —

— ¡Claro! Pero… hmm, ¿No iríamos por manzanas? — el chico río encantado, seguía sin creer que Fionna fuera aun tan inocente ¿Acaso no pensaba aun en lo que tenía planeado? Negó y sacó detrás de él una canasta.

— Eso no será problema, ten.

Le pasó una manzana cortada en rajas como a ella le gustaban mientras él estaba succionando el rojo de otra. Empezaron a hablar sobre cómo había estado su día y algunos temas triviales para los dos, Marshall pensó que era el momento para soltar todo de una vez. Tomó su guitarra y empezó tocar algunos acordes.

— Fi, necesito que escuches claramente esto ¿Sí? — Fionna le brindo una dulce sonrisa en señal que prestaría toda su atención a lo que él diría pero, ¿Por qué tan serio al hablar? Lo vio empezar a entonar una canción demasiado tranquila y acústica. Prestó atención a la letra y a su voz hipnotizante.

_**Eres el cielo del que he caído, recuerdo la vista cada vez que te sostenía. El sol colgaba de una cadena mirando el sol que se calienta por encima de todo. Siento escalofríos por la espalda a medida que nuestros dedos se entrelazan y tus suspiros se armonizan con los míos. Sin lugar a dudas todavía puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo rápidamente cuando bailabas junto a mí.**_

Sin darse cuenta empezaba a acercar su cuerpo al de él, necesitaba estar a su lado, lo extrañaba pero al mismo tiempo lo tenía con ella ¿Era esa la magia que tenía Marshall? ¿Estaba hechizada por los encantos de él?

_**La aguja me circula y se mueve con gracia, ida y vuelta, si mi corazón era una brújula tú serás mi norte. Arriesgarlo todo porque me veré cuando te caes, dondequiera que vaya… Si mi corazón era una casa tú serás mi hogar.**_

Marshall seguía entonando esa cálida melodía, como si su corazón fuera el cual estaba cantando, sacando cada uno de sus más profundos sentimientos al aire y logrando quedar indefenso ante la persona que más amaba. Terminó la dulce melodía y cerro lo ojos tratando de regular su respiración, cuando sintió un calor agradable encima de él, era ese calor el cual siempre se colaba hasta sus entrañas, hasta su corazón y le daba vida.

— Es hermosa, Marshy — le sonrió ampliamente la humana conmovida aun por la melodía, no podía creer que su novio estuviera abriendo su corazón de esa manera.

— Estaba planeando este momento desde hace un buen rato, pensé que sería bueno que sucediera hoy.

— ¿Hoy?

— ¡Claro! Es nuestro me-se-na-rio, ¿Lo recuerdas acaso, tontita? — el chico coloco un mechón de su rubio cabello como el sol detrás de su oreja ya que no quería que tapara los lindos ojos de ella.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Pensé que tú lo habías olvidado…

— Nunca podría olvidar una fecha tan importante como esta

— ¿Nunca?

— Nunca, nunca, lo juro por la corona. — la rubia río emocionada mientras se lanzaba a su novio para hacer que este se recostara y empezar las sesiones de besos románticos que tanta falta le habían hecho en todo el día.

Marshall le había abierto su corazón esa noche tan especial así que… Sólo tenía que ignorarlo un poco para que las sorpresas llegaran a ella y la llenaran de alegría y amor como ninguna otra persona lograría hacerlo, eso era algo que sólo SU Marshall podría hacer hacia Fionna como ella sería la única que calentara el corazón del chico y lo cuidara como un gran tesoro. Su mayor tesoro.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno, ayer fue una fecha especial para mi musa (?) así que algo así le paso c: y quería sacar esos instintos asesinos/románticos de alguna forma y ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Nació este pequeño one-shot bebé:3.

Lamento si existe alguna palabra extraña, faltas de ortografía, falla en los tiempos verbales, el terrible Ooc de los personajes o si no les gusto. Cualquier crítica buena, fea, tomatazos, cuchillazos (?) son siempre bienvenidos c:

Me encantaría que le dieran review y me lograran hacer feliz aunque fuera un poco u/u, es la droga que le dan a mi musa Min para escribir (?).


End file.
